This present invention relates to a method for making a Steamship picnic roast and the resultant product. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for cutting a pig carcass to produce a picnic roast cut, and provides a method of trimming the picnic roast cut to produce a meaty and easy to carve Steamship picnic roast.
There exists in the art examples of methods for cutting a standard picnic roast cut from the carcass of the pig. Such examples disclose a method whereby the picnic roast cut is prepared from a pork shoulder, similar to North American Meat Processors Association (NAMP) 403B. In this example, the Boston butt is excluded from the pork shoulder by a straight cut, dorsal to the shoulder joint at an approximate right angle to the belly side of the pork shoulder. Also, in this example, the jowl is excluded by a straight cut. This straight cut is made approximately parallel with the belly side, which is not more than one inch anterior from the half moon muscle, measured on the butt side. Next, fat and skin are removed and beveled to meet the lean on the dorsal edge of the picnic roast cut. As such, the standard picnic roast cut is finished upon removal of additional fat such that the thickness as measured from the center of the butt side is within a range of 0.625 to 1.250 inches. Additional prior art examples provide a method for cutting a boneless picnic roast cut from a pork shoulder. The initial steps are similar between the two; however, all bones, cartilage and skin are removed from this picnic roast cut, thereby exposing a cross-section of the cushion on the belly side of the picnic roast cut and a full cross-section of the supraspinatus.
The standard picnic roast cut contains moon muscles and shank meat that covers the fore shank bones. However, in recent years, convenience and quality of presentation have become increasingly important to both consumers and food service distributors. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the preparation and service of an innovative meat product, one which provides an aesthetic and easy-to-handle meat product. Such a product is quite suitable for home preparation and consumption. While particularly suited for sales in retail food markets, butcher shops, and grocers, the inventive meat product may also be sold to restaurants for commercial preparation and sale.
As such, the present invention discloses a method for trimming shank meat from the fore shank bones (radius and ulna), removing the breast flap at the natural seam, and removing all moon muscles, starting at the main muscle seam and then continuing back toward the shank end. The present invention also discloses a method for shortening the fore shank bones at a shank bone bulge. In addition, the present invention discloses a method for forming a squared face on the picnic roast cut.
Further, the present invention will produce a unique and attractive meat cut that facilitates roasting, braising, or slow-cooking, as well as extending shelf-life. Further, the present invention improves cooked appearance and produces a tender bite and juicy flavor.